


Instincts A-Kicking

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [12]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Alpha Carol Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Licking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Maria Rambeau, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: The nest was always ready days in advance, snacks were stacked and all the little things Carol could do to participate to her mate's comfort this time of the trimester, she did. And then it happened, the first signs easily tracked and immediately finding a response in the alpha."I got you," and that she did.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Instincts A-Kicking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



Carol could always tell when the time came. Maria's skin gradually covered in a thin veil of both sweat and pheromones destined to pull her in, and pulled in she was. Anyone trying to get Carol away from her wife at this point would be in for some trouble. 

"You're much too protective of me," Maria would say. 

Carol would smile, stifling a laugh, "You're much too precious not to be." 

They didn't usually talk that way, but heats and natural instincts kicking in, the words flew out easily. 

"I need you," Maria would whisper, and Carol would go. 

She would pass her fingers in the fringe of hair sticking to Maria's forehead, and be ready for the moment the woman's knees would buckle under her. 

"I got you," she would say, and that she did. 

Her lips at Maria's mating bite, tracing the scar gently before pressing the bare hint of her teeth to the skin, Carol would hum. She'd lick at it too, anything to feel the arch of Maria's back under her touch. 

"Are you ready?" 

Maria's blown pupils would answer her before her lips did. 

"For you always," She'd nod, looping her arms around Carol's neck.


End file.
